<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[神青]归 by Myon_noyM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697864">[神青]归</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myon_noyM/pseuds/Myon_noyM'>Myon_noyM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>神青短篇集 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myon_noyM/pseuds/Myon_noyM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个冷笑话？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaku Seiga/Toyosatomimi no Miko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>神青短篇集 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[神青]归</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是一篇莫名其妙的文。标题没有含义。我自己也不知道写了什么。我只知道，对于神青这个CP，我会一直一直萌下去。<br/>文笔烂，逗比与逗比交织，OOC可能（虽然我尽力减少），傻白甜可能（因为我大概只会写傻白甜），填坑速度慢，慎入。保证HE。<br/>BGM: Desire Dream - itori</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一<br/>
十四岁那年，丰聪耳神子第一次见到霍青娥。</p><p>对现代的人而言，十四岁大概是为升学成绩和萌动春心而烦恼的年纪。但神子的脑袋里装的东西，大概比她那个时代以及现代的几乎所有人都多。她从出生就被迫女扮男装——当然后来她也没有再抱怨，至少厩户王的身份给了自己很多东西，以女性身份几乎不可能得到的东西。<br/>
然后她又被迫倾听无穷无尽的各种事务。飞鸟时代没有什么儿童保护法，即使有，大约也不会禁止众人将一个孩童当作树洞，或者职场负能量垃圾桶。然而她就在这样的环境中成长起来了。加上她那与生俱来的能力，能够同时听十个人说话，思考的内容比旁人多十倍也没什么稀奇。更何况，那时候的人，想法都很单调。穷人忙着养家糊口，富人忙着吃喝嫖赌——虽然他们也没什么可吃。直到青娥来到她身边，她的饮食才有了改善，当然这是题外话。有权的贵族整天勾心斗角，没权的整天混吃等死。<br/>
这种情况下，神子的思想就显得格外突出了——虽然具体到青娥是如何看出她在这一点上的突出，她并没有认真解释过，只用了一句“气场和眼神”就打发了。<br/>
神子想的东西确实很多，比如海那边的天朝到底是什么样子的，比如应当如何治理国家，比如为什么人类终有一死。当然，这些东西，后来青娥都尽力给她解答了。以至于她开始疑惑，在两人的关系中，青娥到底得到了什么。<br/>
“最早的时候，大概是找到了一个经常无法在对方身上找优越感的存在吧。”青娥在仔细思考了很久之后，这样回答。<br/>
说白了就是M属性。当然这句话神子没有说出来。</p><p>在成仙之后的几百年，青娥也经常找小鲜肉吃，或者看到什么好玩的事就去凑热闹煽风点火。但她在任何人身上都总能找到优越感，看世人如看一群七八岁的孩童。大概要找到思想上的成年人，只能是传说中的高阶仙人甚至天人了吧。但他们在修炼过程中早已灭去了七情六欲，正派刻板到了无趣的地步。<br/>
青娥自己对天人——无论是成为天人，还是与他们打交道——都是没有多少兴趣的。没有七情六欲，长生不老有个P用啊。<br/>
在遇到神子之后，她才第一次发现，原来凡人也可以这么有趣。当然对方也不是一般的凡人，是与生俱来的天才。但不管怎么说，仍然是个会有生老病死的凡人。这就回到了神子的最后一个问题：为什么人类终有一死。</p><p>二<br/>
况修短随化，终期于尽。古人云：“死生亦大矣。”岂不痛哉！——《兰亭集序》</p><p>「自打混沌初开，海不枯、石不烂。为何人类终有一死。」<br/>
在她们认识的第二百五十天，神子终于鼓起勇气问了这个问题。<br/>
知乎名句：所有跳过「是不是」直接问「为什么」的都是耍流氓。谁告诉你人一定要死的。青娥回答。<br/>
……<br/>
神子只觉得信息量太大，一时间竟无话可说。许久她才问：“知乎是什么？”</p><p>言归正传。<br/>
青娥早就看出了神子对长生不老的渴望——虽然如此，神子读取欲望的能力并不是向任何人学来的。<br/>
若你和我一起修炼道术，长生不老指日可待。她说。<br/>
虽然在这二百五十天里，神子早已习惯了对青娥的每句话都打上个问号，但她还是不可抑止地动了心。虽然她后来才发现，这种动心，不止是针对长生不老的可能性。</p><p>三<br/>
神子的很多疑问，都是青娥给她教导解答——但有一件事却是她自学的。用后世的话来说，大概就是【エロ】或者【セックス】之类的东西。虽然她一直坚持认为，那些房中术的书是青娥故意到处乱放的。<br/>
当然这事也可以让青娥教，但神子再怎么老成，终究还是有少年人的心理特点，年轻气盛。自己平日向她学的东西已经很多，如果作为攻方在这种事情上还要让受方手把手的教，实在太没面子。至于自己为什么是攻，似乎也没有什么特别紧要的理由，只是这样双方都最满意罢了。<br/>
所以她只能看书自学，每日勤学苦练（这能上哪儿苦练啊！）此事挤占了她本就不足的睡眠时间，导致她又要寻找消除黑眼圈的丹药。</p><p>至于她自己，好像也没思考过爱上一个女人有什么不对。反正她现在的身份可以正大光明的三妻四妾。<br/>
而且她也已经娶了妻子。<br/>
出于各种原因，神子当年选择了苏我氏作为同盟。同盟自然是要联姻的，所以当时还是个小萝莉的屠自古就这样嫁了过来。虽然后来的事情证明，这桩婚事从各方面都是个不错的安排，对她助益甚多。她和屠自古的感情也一直很深，只不过不是罗曼蒂克的那一种。</p><p>说到屠自古，很长一段时间内，神子都为一件事而疑惑：她和布都为什么每天都在争吵。神子也算是阅人无数，按说以她俩的性格不会是这样的。<br/>
天朝有句俗语，不是冤家不聚头。青娥评论道。看来感情这种事，不是靠长年当职场负能量树洞就能明白的。她又在心里补了一句。<br/>
对于“不是冤家不聚头”这句话，在进了幻想乡之后，她们看到一个特别合适的例子：藤原妹红和蓬莱山辉夜。当然这时辉夜尚未令永琳制作蓬莱之药，妹红的爷爷中臣镰足也还没出生，所以这些都是后话了。<br/>
这两对CP告诉我们一个道理：如果你是个老男人，不要求娶年轻漂亮的小姑娘，因为她很可能把你的女儿勾走。不过继母女百合自然是不足为外人道也，而且即使藤原不比等知道了物部布都和苏我屠自古之间有某种不纯洁的女女关系，他也未必吸取苏我马子的教训，因为在那时候对他而言，能否成功娶到辉夜姬（基）本上已经是个脸面问题了——好像又跑题了。<br/>
当然还有一种可能，那时不像后世平安时代有很多怪力乱神的传说，所以苏我入鹿的怨灵在考虑要对藤原氏下什么诅咒的时候缺乏前人经验，灵感突至借鉴了一下——然后就有了竹取物语及妹红辉夜跨越千年的掐（ai）架（qing）故事。以上都是楼主脸滚键盘请无视。<br/>
总之神子和屠自古本来就是政治联姻，而且又是女扮男装（虽说布都也是女人），好像也没什么绿帽可言，只能说是贵圈真乱吧。再说她有青娥。</p><p>四<br/>
在神子问出“知乎是什么”之后的几个月，她就正式娶了青娥。这样两人见面比较方便，无论是炼丹还是议事，那些政敌大抵也只会猜测上宫王沉迷女色，虽然算是猜对了一半。<br/>
飞鸟时代的习俗仍然是走婚制，妻子及孩子生活在娘家，男子定期走访。神子每天下朝时间不定，但让青娥独守空房显然是严重OOC，所以在神子N次四处寻找青娥无果之后，世界上最早的电报便被发明出来了——纠正，不用电，不过用起来和电报也差不多，至少成本和传输字节数之间是线性正相关的。<br/>
青娥以前一直都有吃小鲜肉的爱好，神子也知道。不过她从没有把这件事放在心上，虽然那时也没有双性恋或者酷儿之类的概念。实际上她甚至不需要读取欲望的能力，就可以知道青娥对自己是真心，就像1+1=2那样理所当然。若是非要问个原因，大概是因为她和自己的本质是一样的。并不是指某些方面——神子自己对少女和小鲜肉都没有多少兴趣——而是平日青娥的种种提议，若是换了任何一个人，不得不感叹一句，最毒妇人心。不过她不在乎。只是自己的身份地位，让她需要考虑的事情更多，不可能像青娥那样不计后果地不择手段而已。</p><p>后来神子经常想，如果自己少年时代有青娥那样的经历，会不会变成另一个她？天性对一个人本质的影响比环境大得多，环境只是在天性之上修饰罢了。一块木头可以雕刻成佛像（然后被布都烧掉），也可以做成家具，但无论如何都不可能烧成碗碟（然后被布都砸碎）。<br/>
然后布都连续打了几个喷嚏。</p><p>五<br/>
要想抓住男人的心，先要抓住他的胃。虽然神子不是男人，但这句话还是有用的。<br/>
尤其现在的日本物产匮乏，即使是神子，日常的饮食也只是米饭、咸鱼、腌菜和酱汤。青娥也没准备自己下厨洗手作羹汤，而且巧妇难为无米之炊。她用缩地术回到天朝，找到了长安城里自己从前最喜欢的那家酒肆，用穿墙术拿走了几道菜，在桌上留下了一锭银子。（所以为什么付了钱还要用穿墙术啦。青娥：穿墙是门手艺，不练习会生疏的。）<br/>
所以什么日出处天子致书日没处天子，都是后世以讹传讹。①神子在做出了“鲜得舌头都要吞进去”这样的评价之后，对天朝的印象就彻底定型了。青娥带来的大量经史子集虽然非常重要，但最后一根稻草居然是美食——想到后世《舌尖上的中国》的风靡，倒也不难理解。当然这片名也可以从某种不CJ的角度理解，比如咬什么的。<br/>
说到咬，神子也是常做的。吻遍她的全身，看着她在自己的唇舌挑逗之下，喘息、呻吟、颤抖，此时便感到极大的满足了。<br/>
因净网行动，以下省略三千字。</p><p>七<br/>
所谓对长生的渴望，无非是人心不足。<br/>
英文里的【最后期限】是【deadline】，死线，在那个时候到来之前，必须做完要做的事。然而在人生的死线降临之前，人想要的事总是无尽的。有人想要无穷无尽的钱，当然这样想的，大抵没有考虑过随之而来的通货膨胀，以及科技水平太低，也没什么东西好买。有人想要无穷无尽的权力，然而这个时候的人，对脚下这片日出之地以外世界的认知，除了新罗百济这些小国，就是传说中的天朝。再说神子只是做了日本的摄政王，用上听十人讲话的能力，还是每天累到不行。<br/>
所以复活之后，大概也只要继续君临这片土地就好了。她也有野心，但野心总要与现实相济才是。 </p><p>时间就这样一点点过去。<br/>
终究是大限将至，无论青娥怎样保证，无论她们做了多少准备确保万无一失，神子心里总有一丝害怕。<br/>
她对死线的恐惧，却也不只是无尽的欲望。<br/>
比如在没有找到那个人之前，害怕自己等不到那个人出现，找到了之后，又怕没有足够的时间和她长相厮守。<br/>
你我相约定百年，谁若九十七岁死，奈何桥上等三年。<br/>
然而神子是不怎么信来生的。她信青娥，主要还是因为对方确实有很多异能。 </p><p>可是以青娥的性格，在自己沉睡的这段时间里，总是不愿意困守在此的。她相信青娥此刻是真心，可是——在漫长的岁月里，难保她不会改变心意——<br/>
因此在发现布都把屠自古的壶掉包之后，神子竟然感到高兴。她知道这样的想法对不起跟随她这么多年的屠自古。但人性总有自私的一面。若一人有九成的可能不会改变心意，现在自己被抛弃的概率就是0.1x0.1=0.01了。<br/>
当然，后来的事情证明，她想多了。</p><p>八<br/>
大量的神灵聚集，复活的时刻即将到来，虽然她的心脏早已停止跳动，但她仍然能感知周遭的事物。如今，她还是感到了紧张——<br/>
青娥及时出现在了梦殿大祀庙的洞口。 </p><p>“丰聪耳大人，”她的脸上挂着一贯的笑容。此情此景，却令对面的神子有恍如隔世之感。“我回来了。”<br/>
原来，她的心意从来不曾改变。</p><p>-end-</p><p> </p><p>知乎体番外</p><p>圣德太子到底是不是真实存在的人物？ </p><p>大山诚一<br/>
谢邀。我来谈谈个人观点。作为推古天皇的皇太子摄政，并作出为人熟知的种种政绩的圣德太子，是当时编纂《日本书纪》实权者藤原不比等等虚构出来的。＠藤原不比等<br/>
（以下省略三千字） </p><p>藤原妹红，在任何网游中击杀ID@永远的公主 凭截图私信领取竹炭一篮。<br/>
实名反对排名第一@大山诚一 的答案，为什么我爹又中枪，这真不是他编出来的！！我昨天还看到＠丰聪耳神子 和@霍青娥 在一起卿卿我我……</p><p>霍青娥，《房中术四十八式》火热发售中。<br/>
＠藤原妹红 我弄了一套无敌装备，是送你好呢，还是送@蓬莱山辉夜 好呢？</p><p>丰聪耳神子，道生一，一生二，二生三，三生万物。<br/>
谢邀。所以我才出现在幻想乡了。<br/>
博丽神主ZUN 等人赞同</p><p>——————分割线——————<br/>
知乎管理员：知乎回答不是用来聊天的！！！<br/>
——————分割线——————<br/>
还是那句话，我都不知道自己写的是什么。当作一个冷笑话集好了。回头看看，标题的【归】字，大概可以解释为作者不断跑题又不断拉回来的过程。在意细节的都是琪露诺哦。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（①作者：这里真不是我编的！虽然有二百五十天这种明显不对的槽点——神子在看到青娥穿墙之后根本不可能等这么多天才问关于生死的问题，当然也可能青娥开始没穿墙，不过她本来就是来传播道教的，但我会在不需要考据的地方进行莫名其妙的考据，比如神子生于572年，妹红她爷爷生于614年，两人相差 42岁，所以从开头我设定 十四岁那年两人第一次见面推算，中臣镰足出生确实是“后话”了。<br/>【但也有学者认为这封国书并不太像是以知书达礼、敬慕中国而闻名之圣德太子所该有的风格。实际上，《隋书》记载这封国书，是一位叫多利思北孤的倭国君王所致送，从未写说这封国书是圣德太子所呈。若根据《新唐书》中记载，这封国书很明显应是用明天皇（31任天皇）所递交，与圣德太子毫无关系。】——摘自维基百科</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>